Celebration!
by animedesert10
Summary: After defeating the fifth septentrione, Yamato throws a party for the demon summoners and their accomplishments; however he only wants to celebrate with one. YAOI, boy x boy. NO LIKE-Y; NO READING!


**Title:** Celebration!

**Summary:** After defeating the fifth septentrione, Yamato throws a party for the demon summoners and their accomplishments; however he only wants to celebrate with one. YAOI, boy x boy. NO LIKE-Y; NO READING!

**Pairing:** MC _(Adrian, the name I gave him)_ x Yamato Hotsuin

**Rated:** M for lemon, YAOI; boy x boy

**Disclaimer:** The game and the characters do NOT belong to me. I just played the game and adored the characters a lot!

_**Note: Okay, at first I didn't like the game because of how it looked, but eventually I fell in love and couldn't be the thing down. I really liked the characters and plot and of course there's always the hard decision of which ending to go with, but I went with Daichi's and it was good. Again, great game, awesome characters and I can't wait when they remake it and who the cast for the voice actors.**_

_**Did anybody else think the MC and Yamato make a cute couple? It sucks he's younger but we can make things work! So this is a story for them! I really want to do one for Jungo, but we will see!**_

_**Okay readers, if you played the game I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this story as well. Let's read!**_

* * *

**Celebration!**

* * *

"Good job today guys," Daichi cheered, "Go team Daichi!"

"What!" the dancer, Hinako asked.

"Yeah, who said we were going to name it after you?" Airi said, punching him on the arm.

"Yeah if anything we should be named Team Adrian!" Joe cheered throwing his arms around the teen's shoulders. Adrian smiled, hearing the others agree with cheers and shouts.

The team was returning to the JP's headquarters after finishing their mission to defeat the fifth septentrione, Alioth. It was difficult at first, since the poison was hard to avoid, but with Keita around things weren't so bad. Despite his lack of magic, his strength was incredible and he was able to destroy the star in a couple strikes.

Adrian laughed nervously, "All the credit can't go to me." "All right," Joe laughed, switching over to Keita, "it was our little man here." The boy tried to push away from Joe's grip, "Get the hell away from me!"

"And us!" Hinako added pulling Airi next to her, "if it wasn't for us, Shiva and Kama wouldn't have helped!"

Lo, who was walking next to their leader, brought her hand to her mouth, chuckling behind it, "Well we all pitched in…" "So we all get the credit," Jungo finished for her, taking the opposite side of Adrian.

They all continued their chit-chat as they headed back. It was a long day, helping out the Chief with the poison, running around for the two demons, and fighting the star; nothing sounded better then sleep. Everything had been going crazy lately, but with everybody assisting and doing all they could, things weren't looking so bad, in fact they all had their heads held high, especially with Adrian leading them.

As they walked back to the headquarters, Lo was thinking of something to say. She wanted to tell Adrian how much she was glad he was there, but couldn't find the right words and not without getting nervous and throwing them all over the place. She told him "good job" earlier, but he deserved much more than that. She figured telling him that without him things wouldn't be the same.

She rearranged the words in her head and finally spoke, "Hey Adrian…" The boy turned to her with a smile, wondering if he should protect Joe from Keita before answering her, but there were other team members; with any luck they would save him, "Yeah Lo?"

She smiled nervously and looked down, "I…j-just…wanted to…t-tell you…"

At that moment, Adrian's cellphone rang and instantly he pulled it out, seeing the caller I.D was their Chief. He put a finger up to tell her to wait a minute, before answering the call, "Hello?"

"_I figured everything went well."_

"Um…yeah, we just finished up and are heading back."

"_Very well. Don't take too long. I have something for you guys."_

As usually the call ended when he finished talking. Adrian stared at his phone for a minute, wondering if he would ever get used to the Chief's straight-to-the-point attitude. He put it away and was about to ask Lo about their conversation, but was interrupt by Makoto, one of the Chief's loyal members, "Was that the Chief?"

Adrian nodded, "Yeah. He asked about the mission and said he had something for us."

"Something for us?" Daichi repeated, squeezing between him and Lo and throwing his arm over his best-friends shoulder, "Did he say what it was?"

"Does he ever?" Hinako answered, "You know he loves to keep us in suspense." "Only one way to solve this mystery," he replied, pointing in the direction of the JP's headquarters, "Let's go team!"

* * *

Yamato stood in the JP's gigantic lobby, supervising the party preparations, actually putting some thought into it. The other members had been doing a wonderful job facing the challenges presented to them and fighting off the septentriones, he figured they deserved a reward for it. And despite all the help he was giving them, he supposed he could do another little thing for them. But not all the credit could go to him; there was also Adrian Eric, the boy in charge of the team, who was always lending his power and guidance.

Yamato had to admit the boy surprised him and met his expectations, demonstrating the strength he owned and the leadership he possessed. It was very unexpected since he was an ordinary high school boy who barely knew demons existed before all this happened, but he adapted very quickly and any challenge thrown at him was easy demolished.

The young leader liked that about him and could see him at his side when he brought the world to his merit-system. He never thought he would share the spot, but with Adrian it could happen.

The demon he used so much, crawled over to him, taking its spot behind him, its tail curling at his feet. The young Chief smiled, running his hand through the demon's mane, a purr coming from its throat, "Did you check everything like I ordered?"

Cerberus nodded, looking boldly at its master before receiving another stroke, "Very nice." Yamato continued stroking the demon's head, the feeling of its locks, nice and calming. Cerberus, the guardian hound of Hades, was more than just his choice of demon. Surprisingly Yamato formed a bound with it and saw more as a pet. Cerberus was obedient and loyal as well as strong and tough. Despite how scary the others saw him, Yamato feared nothing and sometimes let the demon roam free. He didn't know why, but he felt more…secure with him around.

Effortlessly petting the demon, Yamato continued to think about his plans as well as Adrian. Something about the boy was fascinating and sometimes he was on his mind more then usually. The boy was a lot more interesting then he appeared…

"Chief?" the doctor, Otome called grabbing his attention, "We finished." Said boy moved his gaze to look at her, leaving his thoughts, "Good job, Otome. Is that everything?"

"Yes sir," Fumi answered placing the last dish on the table. "Oh Fumi, I had no idea you could cook." Yamato said.

"Are you kidding?" the scientist replied, "I just watched. Like I'd really touch a stove." The doctor laughed while the Chief rolled his eyes with a smile. A member from the JP's handed him the checklist they made earlier, of course he didn't make it, he left that to Fumi and Otome. He only came up with the idea and supervised.

Now the only thing that was left was the guests to arrive.

"Whoa! Look at this place!"

Yamato smirked to himself before turning around to see Daichi, the one who seemed to barely understand anything, come through the door, his personality sparkling. The others followed next Hinako and Joe showing their excitement, Airi and Jungo looking around, then Lo, Makoto, and Adrian. He loved how the teen appeared to be quiet, but was quite the opposite, especially when it came to the intelligence department.

Before Daichi could touch anything, Otome smacked his hand, wiggling her finger at him, "Wait a minute. The Chief has something to say first." The boy whined under his breath and went over to the Chief, doing his best to sit still.

Makoto approached the Chief first giving him a rundown of the mission and explaining how everything went. Yamato listened intensively but would have rather heard it from the team leader, but could see he was too busy talking to the Nitta girl.

When his loyal member finished, she called the others over and had them make a circle around him, giving him their best attention. "I'm predicting you are all very astonished," Yamato said, a smile on his lips.

"Who wouldn't be?" Daichi spoke, "This is really surprising."

"I'm sure Adrian informed you I had a surprise planned," the Chief added.

"He told us," Joe answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "but none of us would have guessed it was something like this."

Yamato chuckled to himself before continuing, "Call it a prize for all your hard work. I understand things must still be overwhelming and things will continue to be overwhelming, but you have all presented yourselves well from these challenges and I cannot thank you enough." His gray eyes shifted to Adrian and the teen smiled back, noticing a small blush sweep across his nose, "With the leadership from Adrian, you all have done a fantastic job and are getting better. This is a time to relax and relish in the payment of all your hard work."

The members clapped to the young leader's speech and without wasting another minute got the party started, turning on the music and enjoying the food. Yamato only pulled Adrian aside for a minute, giving him his own personal thanks before releasing him to his friends. Yamato could see the potential in him and thought it would be put to good use if he was at his side, but he would have to save his plans for later, there was a party going on after all, but he really had no intention of staying long.

* * *

Adrian was just as shocked as the others to see Yamato put all of this together, but they did have to give him credit. He did an outstanding job despite for a guy who breathed, eat, and slept work. The decorations were arranged perfectly, the food was amazing, and the music fit the mood just right. Fumi spoiled the moment when she said all the Chief did was sit back and watch, but he still gave him credit for thinking of the idea.

Everybody was having a great time, even the Chief! They were dancing, playing around or eating. He saw Airi chase Jungo around for a while, Keita was still running from Joe, since he thought the kid deserved a present for defeating their foe and Hinako was trying to pull Lo out of her shyness and pulled her to the dance floor. He was spending his time with Daichi talking about random things his best friend thought of.

It didn't seem that long ago that everything happened, but they were already on their fifth day and so much was going on. From the demons, to the septentriones, to the disasters occurring around; it was a lot to handle, but easy to confront especially when he had his friends.

Time flowed, but the celebration kept going. Everybody was planning to enjoy this party to fullest!

Makoto, Fumi, and Otome were sitting down chatting away, Airi and Keita were arguing about how to handle a demon situation; the girl occasionally punching Keita on the shoulder or aiming for his stomach, Hinako had Daichi were on the dance floor with her; the boy doing his best to keep up with her, and the rest; Jungo, Joe, and Lo were with Adrian talking about random things; Joe throwing in his manga reading too.

"If I would have known we were going to have a party I would have made chawanmushi for everyone," Jungo said, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh, you always make that," Joe countered, "don't you know how to make something else?"

"I think it's really good," Lo added, trying to lift his spirits up, "I like it." Jungo smiled, "What about you, Adrian? Do you like it?" Their leader returned his smile, nodding his head, "Uh-huh." Jungo had all the inspiration he needed was dying to make his favorite dish, but he had no idea where the kitchen was, heck he even got lost trying to find his room that's how big the headquarters was. He probably had to ask Otome where it was.

Next Daichi came over, trying to catch his breath. Lo offered him a drink and in seconds he gulped it down, taking deep breaths to slow down his heartbeat, "Thanks Lo. Man, Hinako knows how to move, it's amazing."

"I heard my name," the dancer laughed, swaying her way over to them and ending with a spin, "tired already Daichi? We were just getting started." She grabbed a water bottle on the table, taking a couple sips before closing it. Daichi looked at her like she lost her mind, "Are you crazy! There is no way I'm getting back on that dance floor."

Hinako pouted, sticking her lower lip out, "Fine, I'll just ask someone else. How about it Adrian? Do you wanna dance with me?" The teen put his hands up to defend himself, shaking his head when Hinako grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her, "Oh fine. You guys need to live a little. Everybody else is having a good time."

"And we are," Adrian countered, "I just don't dance…" Hinako flapped her hand, "Oh that's what Daichi said. Hey have you guys seen the Chief?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to him?" Daichi added. "Oh, he's…right…" Adrian replied, searching the room for him, but to his surprise he was nowhere to be found, "well he was here."

The dancer sighed, shaking her head, "He probably slipped out when we weren't looking. He's no fun. This party isn't just for us; he should be down here too. I mean he has been helping us defeat the septentrione. He should be celebrating with us."

"I agree with Hinako, oddly," Daichi pitched in, "he should be done here with us, not locked away in his room. You go get him, Adrian."

Said boys jaw dropped, "Why me? You go get him." His best friend looked at him like he lost his mind, "Chances of me coming back alive are…zero. Besides he likes you."

"I have to agree with Daichi on this one," Makoto said, overhearing their conversation when she decided to get another piece of cake, "the Chief has taken a liking to Adrian. And he barely likes anyone."

Adrian looked at them like they were imaging stuff, but even he noticed how Yamato treated him. He was always giving him compliments and recognizing his power. Sometimes talking to him privately too. He didn't mind retrieving the teen, but out of all the people in this room, he had to be first pick.

He sighed and put down his cup, "Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you Daichi." His best friend only smiled at him as he headed for the stairs.

The JP's headquarters was like a maze; Adrian did his best to find the Chief. Makoto stopped him to give him directions to where he might be. He was either in his room or his office, but she guessed he'd be in his office since he never stopped working. So Adrian decided to head there first.

He agreed with the others. Yamato should be down there with them not locked away in his room doing work. He understood he was a busy man and needed to get things done, but a break wouldn't kill him. He would even help him if he asked…with the break, not with the work since he had no idea what the kid worked on.

He traveled through the halls, taking the correct twists and turns, wondering to himself if he could find his way back if Yamato decided not to go back with him. Adrian was hoping though he would. He really couldn't explain it, but you could say he _liked_ Yamato, he just wasn't sure if that was the right word.

True, the Chief was a bit intimidating and unapproachable and sure at times his words were harsh when he spoke, but Adrian was willing to look past that. When he talked to him, sure he was the same way, but he wasn't as mean.

Adrian wasn't sure if it was how Yamato complimented him or recognized him for his talent, but whenever he was around the Chief he could feel his stomach fill with butterflies. Another reason he didn't want to go by himself. They were never in a room together by themselves, so he had no idea what was going to happen, but he had his doubt; Yamato was probably even too busy to think about that kind of stuff.

Adrian shook his own head for thinking about it and took the last corner, walking over to the door that had **Chief's Office** printed on it. He did his best to slow his heartbeat and knocked on the door.

"_Come in." _

The sound of his voice brought his nerves back and Adrian did his best to gulp them down, before opening the door and stepping inside. The room was a bit dark, except for a light coming from the left side that was hiding behind the wall. He closed the door behind him, moving deeper inside to get a better look. Infront of him was a miniature living room with a couch, two chairs, and a table in black exterior.

To the left of that were two steps leading into another room where the light was coming from. It was Yamato's office, completed with a large black desk, cabinets and files, and papers all around.

He stopped when he saw Yamato at his desk and smiled. He was bored.

His boots were off and his feet were up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair, playing with a pencil out of seer boredom. When he came close enough, Yamato looked at him, "Oh Adrian, it's you."

Before he could answer he heard a soft growl and nearly squeaked when he saw Cerberus crawling over to him, his glowing green eyes locked on him. Yamato chuckled, "No worries. He actually likes you, which is quite rare. But then again, he likes what I like."

The demon brushed up against his leg before disappearing elsewhere while the Chief stood from his desk, putting down his pencil and opening a draw to pull something out. He walked around the corner of his desk and crossed his arms, "Did you need something?"

Adrian eyed the way he was dressed since he was normally presented in his military clothing, but this time he was only wearing his black dress shirt, his coat and tie were draped over his chair and his gloves were on his desk.

He realized he was staring too long and did his best to hide the small redness on his face, "I came to get you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "For?"

"The party," he replied, "everybody thinks you should be down there." Yamato laughed, that usually smile on his face, "I'm not much of a party person. Besides I'm rather busy."

"It didn't look like it," Adrian added, trying to hide his small smile, "Besides, everybody could use a break." Yamato sluggishly laid a hip on his desk, "Do you want me there?" The teen felt the heat rush to his face, wondering how to answer, "Yes."

The Chief smiled at him, his gray eyes looking over him, "And what would we do?"

"Talk… I guess," he replied, chewing his bottom lip nervously and doing what he could to avoid eye contact with the youth. The way he asked the question made Adrian think it meant something more, but he answered honestly, hoping it meant something good.

Yamato moved from his desk, soaking in all the words Adrian said. He was sure the boy caught on, but if he hadn't then that was fine too. He loved to tease him and see him act nervous. He tried to hide it, but he could see the tiny blush appearing across his nose.

"We can talk up here," the Chief replied, "the music and dancing is really irritating to me, also it's a celebration…"

Before he could continue Adrian cut him off, "And you should be celebrating with us. Without you we wouldn't have gotten this far." His words made the Chief stop in his tracks for a minute to think. He smiled to himself and took a seat on the top of the couch, infront of his comrade, his arms crossed, "I'm glad to hear you say that. I like you, Adrian. There is something about you I find so… _interesting_."

The way the last word sounded made chills ride up said boy's spine. He tried to think of something to say, but his thoughts were too scrambled to come up with anything. He was hoping Yamato meant it in the way he was hoping, but even the thought of that made his nervous jump.

Yamato smirked to his uneasiness, "I was hoping to have some time with you. There was something I sought to ask you. Something about the new world and the route you agree to take after overpowering Polaris. But there is something else now, do you like me too, Adrian?"

Adrian could feel his heart stop, another blush appearing. He moved his blue eyes to look somewhere else, "Define _like._"

"To regard with favor; have a kindly or friendly feeling for; find attractive," Yamato replied, "there are much more, but this is the context I mean it in."

"_Way to be literal," _Adrian thought to himself. He wasn't sure how to answer. He could tell Yamato how he felt and get the happy ending or it could go horribly wrong and get the bad ending. Was it a risk he was willing to take? He felt like he should just tell him now, "Well…um…"

The Chief was getting impatience waiting for an answer, "Never mind, don't answer that. I want you to show me instead."

Before the teen could answer, Yamato stepped closer to him and covered his mouth with his own, preventing him from making a sound. It took a minute for Adrian to finally realize what was going on and decide for something to happen. His lips felt incredibly soft against his own, a thought he wondered about for quite some time. He finally found the motion in his lips and kissed him back slowly at first, pondering if it was the right thing to do.

The younger smiled at him when they pulled apart, "Well that answers my question perfectly." Yamato wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand going to the zipper on his blue and white jacket, "We should celebrate on our own." Adrian panicked a little looking towards the door; it wasn't because he didn't want to do this, well there was that since it would be his first time, but the chances of them getting caught.

"You wanna do this right here? Right now?" Adrian asked, switching his look between the door and Yamato. The white haired boy only smiled and kissed him to calm his nervous, "No one will disrupt us. I doubt they have the guts too."

Adrian put his hands on the boy's chest, an attempt to push him away, "You're rather confident." Yamato grabbed his chin and whispered before pulling him into another kiss, "I'm always confident."

The minute his smooth lips touched his own, Adrian couldn't find the strength to fight and instead found his arms around the Chief's neck. He couldn't believe his dream was coming true. Sure he should have been a little bit more cautious, but he trusted Yamato and if he wasn't worried then neither was he…or at least he wouldn't try to be.

The younger smiled when the teen gave in, pushing his jacket down from his arms and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Nobody ever dared enter his room, he had one-hundred and ten percent security, but just to make sure they weren't interrupt, he knew Cerberus was outside his door. He would love to see someone try and get past his most loyal demon.

Adrian's blue-striped turtleneck came next, falling to the floor at their feet. Yamato's hands roamed everywhere they could touch, landing on the teen's waist and pulling him close. The leader tightened his grip, wrapping a hand into white locks, the other beginning to undo the buttons on the black dress shirt.

Yamato brought them over to the top of the couch, cornering Adrian there with the use of his hips. His lips tangled with the others endlessly until the need for air came, pulling them apart. Adrian's face was flushed a deep red, his blue eyes glowing. The Chief couldn't help but smile at him, "Oh Adrian, you're so cute."

Said boy's face turned a darker red, "Why are you so straightforward like that?" He chuckled as a response before attaching their lips together again, this time gently nibbling on his bottom lip. In seconds his tongue was in the boy's mouth, roaming around freely and tasting every corner he could trace. Adrian kissed him back, lightly pushing his tongue against the others and fighting for control, but they both knew who the dominate one was.

The Chief let go of his lips, kissing him once more before traveling his tongue down to his neck, biting and licking the skin. The teen squirmed a bit under him, his wet appendage running over his delicate spot and releasing a moan.

"Even the sounds you make are cute," Yamato teased, putting his mouth back to work and sucking on the sweet skin, "I can't wait to hear you make more." Adrian did what he could to hold them back, but with such force he had to let them go, his tiny moans filling the room.

Yamato was sure to leave a mark before trailing down, going to his right side and catching the nipple between his teeth. Adrian released another sound, the noise heading towards Yamato's sound. He loved the sounds he made and only wanted to hear more and he knew exactly how to get them.

Teasing the nub for a while longer, he left tiny marks down Adrian's stomach, biting the skin hard but not too hard. The boy couldn't help but squirm and try to get away, the heat heading straight between his legs. The Chief was already on his knees, undoing his blue pants and pulling them down to his ankles, taking his black boxers with them.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," he teased, looking up to see Adrian's shy face. Yamato already knew he was virgin and he was one too, but he did learn a thing or two about sex. "We can stop now Adrian or do you want more?"

The boy chewed his bottom lip nervously, knowing exactly what he wanted; he just didn't want to say it. Yamato smirked and brought his mouth closer, gently licking the tip a couple of times, "I can't hear you." Adrian held back his moans to answer, "…more…"

The white-haired boy cooperated happily, kissing the tip before slowly taking the head into his mouth. The teen moaned from the warmth, his hand going to mouth to prevent him from making noise. Yamato shook his head, "Remove your hand, Adrian. It's no fun if I can't hear you."

To tease him more, the Chief took more of him into his mouth, his head bobbing back and forth. The sounds became louder and Adrian decided holding onto the couch was more important. Besides there was music playing and they were so far away from the others, they couldn't possibly hear him…right?

With his length surrounded by such heat, Adrian was lost in the pleasure, the feeling incredible. Yamato had a perfect rhythm, his tongue pasted to the underside as he moved, his hands holding onto the boy's side to prevent him from moving them; he was in control and that was how he liked it.

The black-haired boy felt the pressure build and knotted his hand into white locks, "Uh…Yam…ato…stop…ah…ah…I'm…gonna…ah…" Said boy heard him, but he didn't listen; all he wanted was to see that face twisted in such pleasure.

Picking up his pace, he took the teen entirely into his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. Adrian's moans grew louder and in no time, he released, the substance going down Yamato's throat. He pulled away far enough so he didn't choke on it, swallowing as much as he could.

The Chief came back up, wrapping a hand around his comrade's neck and pulling their lips together, Adrian tasting himself.

The leader removed the rest of his clothing from his ankles before attending to the Chief, who was leaning back against the couch, his hands on either side of him. When he came near, Yamato had his arms around him, drawing him closer and fastening their mouths together, "Just skip right to it. I want to see you on your knees." He nipped on his ear before letting him go, the tiny bolt of electricity running down Adrian's back.

He led a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, onto his flat stomach and to the top of his black pants. He looked up at Yamato with his innocent blue eyes and blushed when he saw how he was looking back at him with such lust and want. A hand stroked under his chin before he proceeded to remove his clothing, the fabric easily coming off with its owner help. Next came the white boxers joining the pile mixed up of their clothes.

Adrian might not have been an expert but he was a teenage boy after all. He did know a thing or two, plus from the vivid thoughts in his head he figured all he had to do was mimic them. He wondered if Yamato sounded the way he did in his little fantasies.

He grabbed the tip first, spreading the little white substance along his length before holding on to the base and squeezing it firmly. The Chief released a low grunt from the action, the small sensation waving in his body.

As Adrian continued to move his hand in medium strokes, he brought the wet tip to his lips, gently nibbling and teasing the head. Yamato just watched with anticipation, finding it hard to not thrust his hips forward. He really made a sound, when the teen closed his mouth around him and pushed forward. He reached his hand before pulling back and pushing it back in.

The Chief threw his head back, surprised and a bit thrilled to see the skill Adrian had. He wasn't just good at fighting demons.

He let out his tiny moans, resting a hand into the boy's black curls and pushing him down more. Adrian let go of the base and took as much as he could, the tip barely touching the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his length and sliding his tongue along the underside.

Yamato could feel his release come closer, his small grunts becoming throaty moans. At the last moment, he pulled Adrian off, bringing him to stand. He had other places in mind he was going to empty himself.

Surprised, Adrian found himself across the top the couch, his hands touching the seats. Yamato went to fish the lube out of his pants pocket, spreading the cool substance along his length as he came back. Adrian put his hands on top of the couch, putting his head back down when he felt the Chief lay on top of him.

"Just so you know," Yamato said next to his ear, "you may be older than me, but I'm not the submissive type."

"That's pretty obvious," Adrian replied, instantly closing his mouth when he felt the cold tip press against his entrance, the other's hand firmly gripping his butt. Adrian did his best to relax as Yamato pushed inside, his hands moving to his hips. The Chief nearly came right there, the heat surrounding his cock such an amazing feeling.

He pushed all the way inside, waiting for the boy under him to get used to the feeling. Adrian slightly pushed back and Yamato wasted no time moving his hips, sliding his length out slow and pushing back in the same way.

Adrian rocked with him, the feeling still a bit weird, but enjoyable. He moaned rather loudly, Yamato's hips picking up the pace and pushing into him hard. Said boy was glad he could move more freely and took advantage of the moment, Adrian's heat causing his hips to thrust back into him harder and faster.

His hips drove back and forth until finally he hit the spot that really made Adrian scream his name, "Yamato!"

"Did I hit it?" his voice purred, driving his hips at different angles until the teen made that same sound, "so it's right here."

His grip tightened, his thrusting deeper, harder, and faster. Adrian did his best to keep his mouth shut, the pleasure swimming through his body and knocking the air from his lungs. He could feel his length beginning to leak and with the Chief throwing his hips around effortlessly, he would be coming very soon. But he wasn't the only one, Yamato could feel it too, the teen's walls were squeezing down tightly around him, trapping his cock in such warmth with every stroke.

Without warming Adrian come first, the substance coating the back of the couch, his throat releasing its last moan before trying to catch its breath. Yamato kept pushing, the feeling building up in the tip of his cock, before finally releasing his load, his hips pasted to the back of Adrian's thigh.

The two stayed there for a minute, swallowing down the air they needed to move and clean up the mess they just made.

* * *

"Well, that was…fun," Adrian said aloud, zipping up his white jacket. Yamato looked at him and smiled, buttoning his black shirt, "Yes it was. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." The boy returned his smile and watched as he returned to his desk; he was hoping Yamato would come back down to the party, but from the looks of things he didn't plan too.

"So, you're going to stay up here?" he asked trying to not sound hurt.

"Actually," the Chief replied, fixing the collar to his coat, "Somebody suggested I'd go back to the party; something about wanting to talk to me." Adrian smiled to his comment, walking over to him and sweetly kissing him, "Thank you."

Yamato stared into his perfect blue eyes and cleared his throat, trying to ignore his blush as he slipped on his white gloves, "Yeah, well I should check with the other members; business type things."

The teen laughed as Yamato moved back to the lower level, "So what we did was business related." He gasped in surprised when the Chief grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "that was for our own personal enjoyment." He swept his towards the door, "Shall we?"

Adrian walked infront of him, then turned back around, "Are we going to tell them?"

"We have plenty on our slant with the world coming to an end," he answered, "no need for more trouble."

The teen nodded his head, but just before he reached the door, Yamato pulled him back into another kiss, "Besides I can keep a secret if you can."

* * *

_**Well I finished! And let me just say…I don't like it. Well not that I don't like it just didn't come out as well as I thought it should. The idea was great in my head and the images were really vivid, it just didn't come out so well on paper. The lemon wasn't bad but I think the ending is missing something (?) Well it's decent for the most part, but I think I could have added…something! And the ending wasn't so bad. I was going to add a sentence, but I wasn't sure how to mix it in there. And the verdict is…?**_

_**Adrian: *shocked* Did that really just happen?**_

_**Yamato: It's right there in fine print, Adrian. Besides I see nothing wrong with it. **_

_**Adrian: *glares* You weren't the one taking it, that's why!**_

_**Yamato: *pulls him close* And that's how it should be.**_

_**AD10: Do you guys need a room?**_

_**Yamato: Nope**_

_**AD10: Okay…So readers, I hope you enjoyed the story as well as the game and don't be afraid to leave a comment. Hopefully I get another idea for this pair. I think they are adorable. **_


End file.
